


赏花时

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [17]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《我的眼泪不为你说谎》
Relationships: 赵光义/寇准
Series: 九弦琴 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	赏花时

**Author's Note:**

> 题记：  
> 寇莱公为参政侍宴，上赐异花。上曰：“寇准年少，正是戴花饮酒时。”众皆荣之。  
> ——宋·吴曾《能改斋漫录》

少年十八应举折桂攀蟾 走马御街前  
对友狂歌痛饮壮语豪言 敢为天下先  
一朝身在金銮犯颜直谏 曾将龙袍牵  
从此深蒙帝眷赐花亲簪 千叶托牡丹

君臣遇合云龙风虎从 兴王只在笑谈中  
上谕你我际会可作比兴 文皇得魏征

少年得意出风尘 少年落落披胸襟 少年心气已摩云  
江山并看称知音 江山光景一时新 江山万年春  
当时满楼红袖招 千金缠头等闲抛 人不轻狂枉年少  
长嗟我生君已老 且向花间留晚照 愿执子之手共偕百年好

转眼三十而立被谤受谗 得罪圣躬前  
仇雠弹冠相庆不惭大言 恐后复争先  
一朝身陷罗织犯颜直谏 再将龙袍牵  
从此深为帝厌提笔亲占 恶紫夺朱丹

去国离家行行重行行 长门秋雨滴寒声  
若是凤凰池上未曾相逢 应无别恨生

迁客未忍望征尘 迁客拓落泪染襟 迁客蔽日怨浮云  
嗣皇继统布德音 嗣皇施政一时新 嗣皇正青春  
宣麻拜相贤士招 流光容易把人抛 座中当年相识少  
长嗟君去我已老 且将残年秉烛照 愿鞠躬尽瘁社稷百年好

孤臣北上扫胡尘 孤臣磊落满怀襟 孤臣计欲收燕云  
南北和议成定音 南北言欢一时新 南北合家春  
誉满人间毁亦招 狂澜既挽砥柱抛 弦断徒叹解人少  
莫嗟无如召寇老 自有丹心青史照 待泉下相见再续百年好


End file.
